


You Are Mine

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Crazy Mad Hatter | Jefferson, F/M, Granny's Diner, Kidnapping, Pre-Curse Breaking, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see him come into Granny’s Diner every day. He seems nice. He seems friendly. You chat sometimes, maybe you’ll ask him out sometime. He seems to like you. He seems to have a good heart. He seems like a good person.<br/>But when have things ever been as they seemed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this starts fluffy but don't underestimate the Mad Hatter. He is aptly named.

“Jefferson’s here,” Ruby told you quietly, as she passed you with a coffee pot.

Turning and spotting him, you patted your clothes down and check your hair before going over to his table and smiling. “Hiya, Jefferson,” you greeted warmly, producing a small notebook and pen, “What will it be? The usual?”

Returning your smile, he nodded. “Yes thanks, that would be perfect.”

“Alright, I’ll go get that for you now,” you told him. “Nice weather today, isn’t it?” you commented as you jotted the details down.

“Lovely,” he agreed, “I’d sit outside but you don’t serve outside, do you?”

Looking up from your book, you met his playful gaze and felt yourself blush lightly under it-  _gods, this man was gorgeous and he always knew how to play with your heartstrings_. “Oh, umm, no, Ruby does outside,” you mumbled, biting your lip a little.

He nodded and smiled at you. “Well then, I think I’d prefer to eat inside,” he informed you, adding, “Under your service.”

Giggling - _like a freaking school girl_ \- you finished up your notes and gave him a quick wink before heading into the kitchen to get his usual eggs and bacon for breakfast.

“He asked you out yet?” Ruby grinned as she saw you pinning up the order.

Feeling yourself blush even harder, you gasped, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ruby.”

She scoffed loudly and pinched your side. “He comes in  _every day_ , insists on _your_ service, and orders the  _eggs and bacon_ ,” she told you, as though this was undeniable evidence that the man liked you.

“Yeah?” you retorted, “And?”

“He lives in a mansion with enough food for an army, he wants  _your_  service, and the eggs and bacon are  _horrible_ ,” she explained, ticking the evidence off her fingers.

Rolling your eyes, you picked up the plate donning the usual eggs and bacon, and retreated from the kitchen, Ruby’s voice calling behind you, “ _You_  could always ask him out, if he doesn’t have the–  _eggs and bacon –_ to do it!”

Wincing as you saw the number of people who had heard her comment, you chewed your lip and fixed your stare on the floor as you hurried over to Jefferson’s table.

“Here y'are,” you announced, placing the plate in front of him, “Enjoy.”

* * *

As you tucked your bag under your arm, you stepped out of the diner’s side door and into the deserted alleyway beside it.

Except tonight, it wasn’t deserted.

* * *

When you came to, it was at the searing pain of a head wound you vaguely remembered coming from a metal baseball bat. Groaning as you sat up, you put your hand to the back of your head and felt a large egg-shaped lump there.

It took another second for you to realise that you were lying in an unfamiliar bed. King-sized, four posters, over head canopy and enough expensive bedding for an emperor.

“The fuck?” you mumbled vaguely, waiting for the world to stop spinning before you slid your legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. Apparently, it was quite a feat.

“Woah, woah, woah,” a voice came from the left side of the room and you felt strong arms encase your waist. “Don’t wanna be doing that, darling, might hurt yourself.”

Your head was still foggy and it took a while for the blurry images in front of you combined with the voice behind you, to make any sense. But suddenly you found yourself settled on the bed and it was easier to think.

_Darling._

That was Jefferson’s voice.

This looked like the inside of a mansion.

He just called you 'darling’.

Was this weird?

This was weird, right?

The throbbing of your skull made it difficult to comprehend, but finally you decided that yes, this was weird.

“J-Jefferson?” you croaked out, looking up and around for him, “What? What am I…what am I doing…here?”

By now, your eyes were starting to work again and you recognised Jefferson’s face.

And the barrel of a gun.

“Jefferson?!” you gasped, lunging towards the wall and flattening yourself against it-  _because, apparently_ that _would stop a bullet._  “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I want you, Y/N,” he told you, circling the room. “You’re just so beautiful and perfect, and I think about telling you that I love you every day.

"Your hair is always just so beautiful and perfect, and your eyes. And the way you smile at me every morning as though I’m the only one in the world you have eyes for- I  _am_ , the only person in the world you have eyes for. Aren’t I?” he directed that last comment at you and you felt yourself nodding jerkily.

“I heard Ruby,” he went on, still pacing in front of you, “the little slut. She said that you would be asking someone out. Tell me, who it is?”

The gun in his hand was suddenly at your throat and you felt yourself arch your neck away and squeeze your eyes shut as several tears escaped and ran down your cheeks. “It wasn’t anybody,” you squeaked out, “Ruby was just messing about. Please, Jefferson, I know you’re a good man. Please just let me go.”

A hard smack across your face landed you on the floor, clutching your cheek and sobbing into the plush carpet.

“TELL ME!” he shouted, standing above you, intimidatingly.

Quietly, you told him, “It was you! OK? She wanted me to ask  _you_ out.”

There was a brief moment of pause before his arms were tentatively wrapping around you and lifting you onto his lap. “Shh shh,” he whispered, brushing your hair away from your face, still wet with tears. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I promise I won’t ever hurt you again. I just get so jealous when other men look at you. You’re mine, you know that.”

Sitting obediently and silently, you nodded.

On the floor, you phone lay hidden under your jacket.

The Sherriff’s office dialled and on speaker.

The distant sound of sirens gradually neared.


End file.
